BusyDwarf Wiki
Let's Get BUSY!! Get busy with your Dwarf and dig the deepest tunnel the world has ever seen. Collect mountains of Gems and hoard special Shovels to burrow better, or put on a magic HeadLamp to attract loot. But watchout for Danger Zones - there's guaranteed Headstarts to be earned but lots of rocks! BusyDwarf! Busy Dwarf is available on Android GooglePlay Busy Dwarf is coming to iOS soon A Tale of Heroism, Exploration... and Enterprise! Perhaps the Dwarves have always been busy. Living in their mountain strongholds they miled about building forges and hoarding gold. Deeper and deeper into the Earth they went, yet the harsher the conditions and stronger were the rockbed. So ever since anydwarf was aware, they had always relied on Goblin Spelunkers to open up Caverns for efficiency. Although their methods could hardly be regarded as safe. One day, a Dwarf King was taking a tour of the winding lower caves when an unattended Goblin Dynamite went off, taking down a whole section of the mountain. With their King trapped in the unknown abyss, and the entire kingdom in turmoil, it was too dangerous to risk anymore Goblin inventions. A Dwarf by the name of ORIN took it upon himself to forge a mighty shovel that could clear the rock which bent any form of lesser metal. This shovel would be like none before, it would not only have to be tough, but dig fast and be impervious to heat and pressure. Although Dwarves were master forgers it was the material that had missing in the equation. Try as they could no Human or Dwarf material would do, was the fate of the King to perish before they could reached him? So despite grave advice ORIN took a huge risk and sought the unspeakable. Enlisting the help of the EVIL WIZARD, ORIN struck a costly bargain to acquire what henceforth would be known as Dwarf Metal. Finally, ORIN's shovel was forged and true to the EVIL WIZARD's word, it clove through the deepest rock like melting butter. The King and his party were saved and the Dwarves overjoyed. For his speed and relentlessness, ORIN was given a new name and hailed as the BusyDwarf. However soon after, the Hero and his Legendary Shovel mysteriously disappeard altogether. It was said that the deal ORIN struck with the EVIL WIZARD for revealing Dwarf Metal cost him more than any Dwarf could ever afford. Yet whatever the case, our Hero did not only leave a legacy of selflessness, he had also left the formulae to create the new Dwarf Metal. This inspired a whole wave of Dwarven Digging Enterprise, and the world-wide mining industry saw a boom wherever Dwarven bretheren would lend their shovels. There were major developments in the quality and power of the Shovels, as well as other mining equipment such as magic HeadStarts and HeadLamps to teleport miners and to pull in gems. Dwarven Miners became known the world over, and in honour of ORIN they are now called BusyDwarves. Will you take up the Shovel and HeadLamp and head into the deep unknown, to dig the deepest tunnel ever? The EVIL WIZARD is said to be hiring, and more secrets may be bought from his Shop. Great challenges await, join in as a BusyDwarf today! Making the Game Busy Dwarf was first released on 27 June 2014 for Android, published under lifesjustagame as their first game. The idea for Busy Dwarf was happenstance, "I was just looking to make a fun game that you could play a little at a time, then come back for more" tells its creator, "putting a Dwarf in just came about because I had watched the Desolation of Smaug and Dwarves were pretty cool". A collaboration was set with artist Oscar Celestini and the game was soon released. Initially Busy Dwarf was rather simple. There was the Dwarf, Gems, Rocks and some Contracts. No animations, sounds, or anything to equip. After gaining a little interest from friends, more of the game began to surface. Some major milestones of the game so far include: *'Version 1' (Early July) - Equippable Shovels and HeadLamps. A Shop and Inventory where you could purchase HeadStarts. Caves to collect Gems. The game was made drastically easier after complaints that players died too fast! *'Version 2' (Late July) - Trading was enabled and a Hiscores table added *'Version 3' (Mid August) - Dynamite and Ale were added. The first rare Shovels and HeadLamps were added, these included game changing abilities like Flame Burst and Gem Shift. *'Version 3.1' (Late August) - BusyBonus was revamped with a cool animation. Glorious Treasure Chests were added and you could now grab loot. *'Version 3.2' (Early September) - Special Giveaway for Players each receiving a Rare Shovel or HeadLamp *'Version 3.3' (Mid September) - Players were finally given a profile page, and alliances could be forged to help with Events. *15 Sep 2014 - Reached 500 downloads! *'Version 4' (End September) - First Gem Events had begun, with players vying for top spot! *'Version 4.1' (Early October) Gestures were incorporated to allow activation of abilities. A new type of equipment, Rings were added. Players could claim Daily Prizes by watching a short clip. *15 October - Reached 1000 downloads! *'Version 4.2' (Mid October) - Danger Zones appeared which gave the game a greater sense of trial and progression, upon completing a tough challenge, you could earn a HeadStart as reward, marking your journey. *22nd Oct - As a Special Giveaway to raise awareness for the Umbrella Revolution in Hong Kong, all players were given an Umbrella Shovel. Latest activity Activate busy gems.png Headstart up.png Inside danger zone.png Abilities activated.png Inventory.png Profile.png Screenshot 2014-10-02-16-51-11.png Event in hiscores.png Category:Browse